Life Changing Gift
by csinycastle85
Summary: Mac receives a gift that will change his life. Rated T for safety. Final chapter now up and complete as is.
1. The Unexpected Surprise

**Title: Life Changing Gift**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. **

**Author's Note: Second SMacked fanfiction! Not beta'd so any mistakes are my own.  
><strong>

**Genre: Romance/Family**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 1: The Unexpected Surprise**

**Mentions of/Spoilers for: On The Job (1.21) Times Up (4.4) The Thing About Heroes (4.10)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Detective Mac Taylor was on his way home when he was thinking over what had been happening recently.<p>

For Mac it had been a bit of an unnerving few weeks to say the least. Between been stalked and kidnapped by the brother of an old friend of his and getting dumped by Peyton, it all took a toll on him.

Following an easy open and shut case and finishing the paperwork that followed he went home at 2:00 pm at the urging of his crew, including Flack and Angell. Deciding against driving while feeling overwhelmed he walked back to his place which wasn't far from the lab.

Walking slowly he had gotten home an hour later and had barely gotten in the lobby walking towards the elevator and was deep in thoughts when something or someone bumped right into him. He looked up and saw an Asian male no more than twenty two years of age and he heard him in a heavy Chinese accent say, "I sorry, I sorry, sir please take baby."

Right then he felt the young man thrust a carrier and bag into his hand and took off. Mac was out of it for a split second before going after the young woman with the items in hand. He stepped out of the building in time to see him jump in a car that sped off. Mac memorized the license plate number whilst the doorman had also copied down the license plate number and handed it to him. Mac thanked the doorman and headed back in the lobby; he would have to call Flack later to track it.

He then carried the items back into the lobby and went back inside. During the elevator ride up he heard a whimper come from the carrier and when he went back into the apartment lobby, he put down the carrier and flipped open the blanket, he saw a tiny infant, female no more than a week old. Once at the right floor he got off quickly opens the door and got into his apartment. Checking the temperature on the thermostat, he then set down the carrier and using the blanket that was used to cover the carrier, placed it on the couch and gently picked up the infant who was now whimpering loudly and quickly wrapped her up and held her gently.

The cries subsided and snuggled closer. Mac smiled, he couldn't help but already loving the infant. As he held her he noticed a piece of paper in the carrier; Mac picked it up, opening it with one hand and began to read it:

_2007/11/30_

_To Resident(s) of this Household:_

_Please take care of my little girl who was born November 28, 2007 at Mercy General. At this time I cannot care her because I am myself with grief. My wife (the baby's mother) and the love of my life, died during childbirth._

_Many thanks; I know you will able to pick a fitting name her._

_I owe you my gratitude,_

_Wang Ji _

When Mac finished reading the note his heart went out for the father, _**at least he is doing the right thing.**_

As he had finished reading the note he called Don with the information to see if he would be able to find information on the young man and the car. He then called the Bureau of Child Welfare and they said they would have someone call at the earliest Monday morning.

Shortly afterwards came a knock on the door and he remembered Stella was stopping by so they could talk and hang out and talk. With the infant asleep in his arms Mac went to open the door. As soon as Stella saw Mac with an infant in his arms causing Stella to wonder, _what is going on?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Okay I know this chapter is short, but it is to get the story started, hopefully next few chapters will be longer. **

**A/N3: Thanks for reading the first chapter of "Life Changing Gift". Reviews are appreciated **


	2. Deciding What To Do

**Title: Life Changing Gift**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. **

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and added the story to alert and favorites list! Also I forgot to mention this story is AU where Stella never left and Angell wasn't killed off.**

**Genre: Romance/ Family**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 2: Deciding What To Do**

**Mentions of/Spoilers for: On The Job (1.21)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Previously <em>

_With the infant asleep in his arms Mac went to open the door. As soon as Stella saw Mac with an infant in his arms causing Stella to wonder, what is going on?_

* * *

><p>It was the first time since Stella saw Mac held a baby in his arms. Finally curiosity got the best of her and spoke, "Mac what is going on?"<p>

Mac stepped aside to let his partner in, "Come in, I will explain everything."

After a few minutes both Mac and Stella were in the living when she asked, "Okay I am ready."

Mac cleared his throat, "Well I was coming into the lobby when I bumped into a young man who looked no more than twenty two and spoke in accented and broken English asking me to take care of the baby and ran off. I already called Flack and gave him the name and description of the male, and the license plate number."

Subsequent to Mac giving his quick explanation Stella who couldn't help but watch the sleeping infant and then inquired, "Mac, have you called the Bureau of Child Welfare yet?"

Mac nodded, "Yeah I have, they will have someone call me on Monday and they are swamped right now which isn't surprising."

Stella acquiesced as she knew how it can be when it comes to the services for the welfare of children, "What are you going to do now?"

Mac thought about his answer. Mac and Claire had wanted kids but the timing had never been right and then 9/11 happened. Presently he had been in contact with Claire's son Reed. Mac also had a fear where he would not be a good father. However, when he saw the newborn/infant he knew he had to push away his fear and step up.

Mac with a smile on his face, he replied, "Become her father and not let this precious baby girl go through the foster care system."

Stella smiled; Mac's answer didn't surprise her because she knew he would make a great father. Stella placed a hand on Mac's shoulder and said with a warm, "You will make a fantastic and loving father Mac."

Looking at Stella Mac made an instant decision and asked, "Stella, would you like to hold your goddaughter?"

This time Stella was stunned by Mac's announcement, "Mac you mean it?"

Mac nodded, "Of course, there is no one better than the person I would pick than you."

Stella had right hand to her heart and answered, "Oh Mac I would be honored to be her godmother."

Smiling, Mac gently places the sleeping baby girl into Stella's waiting arms; seeing Stella with the baby in her arms made his heart soar and no sooner had Mac stepped back he heard the little girl gurgle happily in her sleep. He knew how Stella was affected by the case of the baby Daniella's murdered nanny and whose parents weren't there right away.

As Stella cradled the infant brought up, "Mac have you thought of a name for this little angel? I mean we can't keep calling her "baby girl", "little one", or "little angel".

Mac frowned slightly, "You're right. Got a suggestion?"

Stella looked at Mac strangely, "Taylor don't tell you have any idea."

Mac only smiled, "Oh I do but I want to hear yours first."

Looking at the infant Stella replied, "Well I think Charisma fits her because I can see this baby becoming a leader like her father."

Mac grinned, "Charisma, huh?"

Stella answered, "Yep. Now Taylor what is your pick?"

Mac thought about his answer, "Hmm I do like the name Ashlynn. I remember a dream I had recently about a getting a gift."

Smiling Stella looked at the infant and said the name aloud, "Ashlynn Charisma Taylor, got a nice ring to it and a beautiful name for a beautiful baby."

Mac's heart was swollen with joy as he responded, "I know."

Mac places one finger in Ashlynn's open hand and was surprised when she wrapped her tiny hand tightly around his large calloused finger, hello sweetie."

Mac and Stella admire the sleeping baby for a short while but suddenly the baby wake up and began to whimper and they knew why. Stella crinkled her nose at the smell, "Oh boy I think baby Ashlynn needs a change."

Mac who was used the smell of decomp gagged at the stench they were smelt now, "Yeah you are right."

Mac quickly looks in the diaper bag and found a few spare diapers and two spare onesies; getting one in each hand they headed towards to the bathroom. Once a change station was set up and a spare blanket was ready Mac looked on as Stella changed headed to the bathroom top change Ashlynn's diaper and onesie.

As she changed Ashlynn, Stella cooed at the infant, "Hello there sweetie, aren't you so precious? Yes you are, yes you are."

Right then Ashlynn give her first smile Stella felt her heart melt.

As soon as Stella had Ashlynn changed, clothed and Mac had wrapped Ashlynn in a spare quilt she continued to coo at the infant. Glancing briefly at Mac she then whispered to Ashlynn, "You have so lucky to have the greatest man in the world as your daddy, yes you do. He's a tough detective who will do anything and everything to protect you."

Mac smiled knowing he had made the right choice for Ashlynn's godmother and he had in mind who would be her godfathers and other godmother will be.

Mac held Ashlynn in his arms and as Stella cleaned up and washed her hands and the trio walked back to the living room.

Only a short time later Ashlynn began to whimper and Mac guessed that she was hungry, "Stell there are three bottles of formula in the carrier bag."

Stella nodded and knew instantly what to do. She looked in the bag and found a bottle of formula. As soon as she had it heated it and tested in on his wrist and handed it to Mac.

Once Mac had the teat in Ashlynn's mouth the baby began to suck, Mac walked over to the couch and sat down.

Stella watched as Mac held the bottle feeding the infant she noticed how relaxed he was; all worries and the anxieties had vanished.

Mac was gently rocking Ashlynn making sure she was comfortable when Stella she cleared her throat, "You know Mac I was thinking we should go get a few items for Ashlynn, I mean she is going to need someplace to sleep and a few change of clothing and then there are diapers and you know now how quickly she will be going through."

Mac nodded, "Yeah sounds like a good idea. I know you are dying to fulfill the first task as godmother, buying her clothing and spoiling her."

Stella let out a chuckle, "You got that right."

A little while later the baby began to fuss signaling she was finished Mac put the bottle on the coffee table and Stella pulled out a clean towel from the bag, placed it on Mac's right shoulder and helped position Ashlynn and Mac knew instinctively to gently pat her back. A few seconds later, the baby let out a big burp.

Mac couldn't help but saying, "Whoa that was big burp for a little baby."

Stella smiled and thought _Ashlynn already has him wrapped around her little fingers._

Once the baby was changed, fed and burped she snuggled into her father's arms and fell asleep within an instant. Mac gently placed the sleeping infant in the carrier and Mac and Stella got ready for the outing to get Ashlynn's clothing and other supplies

During the trip they got the items Ashlynn would need one of which was a bassinet. Stella also found clothing and a cute stuffed dog and had removed any choking hazard on the toy after the toy was purchased. Once they had sufficient items they headed home to set up.

Several hours later they had the bassinet step up and clothing, toys, diapers, baby wipes put away, and had Ashlynn changed and fed once more before putting down for the night and then Stella and Mac ordered in.

Once dinner was done it was already 9pm and Stella asked, "Will you be able okay or do you want me to stay overnight?"

Mac looked at his partner appreciative of her caring concern and replied, "I will be okay."

Stella nodded and added, "Okay call me if you need me okay?"

Mac walked Stella to the door and added, "Thanks for your help this afternoon, Stell, I appreciate it."

Stella lightly punched Mac's arm, "You know I will always be here to help. I will be back tomorrow okay?"

After Mac gave Stella she left. From that moment on began a whole new chapter in Mac Taylor's life.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading the second chapter. Reviews are appreciated! **


	3. Decisions to be Made

**Title: Life Changing Gift**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. **

**Author's Note: Three more of the crew will be asked to be godmothers and godfathers, read on it will make sense. **

**Genre: Romance/ Family**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 3: Decisions to be Made**

* * *

><p><p>

The next morning Mac woke up to Ashlynn cooing. Mac turned over and was in time to see her give a smile and it got him to smile as well.

Throughout the rest of the night Mac got up and change and bottle feed Ashlynn and went back to sleep repeating the pattern and made it through the first night. One thing was for certain, each time as Mac looked into Ashlynn's brown doe eyes while giving her bottled formula he felt more and more captivated with the infant.

After he checked Ashlynn's diaper and hand it changed and made sure she had the stuffed dog near her when his phone rang. When he checked it he saw it was Flack.

Knowing what the call was about Mac answered, "Taylor."

Don took a deep breath and said, "Mac we may have found the car you called in yesterday at the foot of the Brooklyn Bridge and we have dive teams searching for the body it's the exact description of the car and the license plate number. No sign off the body yet I will call you when the body has been found."

"Okay do that and call Danny and Lindsay to go and process the car found."

"Got it."

Mac ended the call. He looked at Ashlynn and sighed, the young one already had a hard life with losing her biological mother during childbirth and now her biological father as well. Mac was going to everything in his power to make sure she deserves everything she gets. Mac also knew who he was going to ask to be her godfathers and godmothers

Right then he got another phone call, this time his partner, "Morning Stell."

Stella instantly picks up on the tone Mac was trying to disguise and had to ask, "Morning to you Mac. What is wrong?"

"Flack called earlier and told me the car I saw the young man get into has been founded abandoned at the foot of the Brooklyn Bridge and they are searching for his body."

Stella felt a hitch in her breath and couldn't help but saying, "How awful. Ashlynn has been through so much already and not know about it. I know I have said this once but she is very lucky to have you."

There a short silence between them. Suddenly Stella spoke up breaking the silence, "Mac how about I come over and make breakfast and watch Ashlynn while you get ready?"

Mac agreed and once Stella arrived she began to make breakfast while watching over Ashlynn.

Once he had showered and put on cleaning clothing, Mac made his way to the kitchen where he saw Stella had breakfast ready and was gently rubbing her nose with Ashlynn. Mac smiled at the closeness that Stella was forming with Ashlynn as he knew she wasn't allowed to get too attached with Daniella.

A few minutes later Stella and Mac had sat down to enjoy breakfast and watch Ashlynn look around for a little bit before falling asleep again. They were just finishing breakfast when the Mac heard his phone ring.

Mac answered briskly, "Taylor."

Flack took a deep breath and said it quickly, "Mac we found the body and he fits the description you gave. It has been both Lindsay and Danny have processed the body and is heading toward the morgue, we need you to stop by to confirm if it is the same guy."

Mac sighed, he knew this would happen and now he had to identify the body.

"Thanks Flack I will be there soon."

Hanging up he looked at Stella and Stella knew what to do next. Once they cleaned the dishes and made sure they have items they are going to need and were out the door. As soon as they reached the security area Mac was about to say but Stella beat him to it, "You go and identify the body I will go up and wait in your office and I know to round up our crew because you have an announcement to make."

Mac could only smile; their shared telepathy never failed to amaze him.

As Stella took the elevator to go up to the 35th floor Mac headed down towards the morgue to make the identification. When Sid saw Mac come off the elevator he knew what it was about. Sid had heard from Flack about a victim who ran into Mac yesterday afternoon.

Mac walked over to Sid and before he even said anything, Sid nodded and motioned him over.

Mac took a long breath and said, "Okay Sid."

Sid flipped open the sheet showing Mac the body. Mac gently rubbed his forehead, he sad for Ashlynn and how she lost both her parents in a short amount of time but was glad she was still too young to know what has happened.

"Mac?" asked Sid in a concerned voice bringing Mac of his deep thoughts.

"Yeah it is the young man who bumped into me yesterday."

"Sorry Mac."

Mac only shook his head. Following a brief silence, "Sid got a few minutes to spare? I need to talk the crew about something."

Sid nodded, "Sure it has been a slow morning thus far."

Sid closed the covers and instructed one of his assistants to put the body in the freezer and Sid followed Mac and they headed up to the crime lab.

-x-

Stella with the carrier and bag had changed Ashlynn's diaper and had called Flack and Angell to stop by and then rounded up everyone in the crew and had them meet in Mac's office. Although most of the crew began wonder why she was carrying what she was carrying they all decided to wait for an explanation.

Once Mac and Sid had arrived Mac made his way to his desk where the carrier was and began his account of what happened, "Okay I am sure you all are wondering what is going. You all know about the car and body found this morning , well I know his name is Wang Ji he is about twenty-two and that is all I know about him. Now you all maybe wondering about the baby well the young man left a note stating his wife had died giving birth at Mercy General and he wanted me to take the baby and then just took off. So right now I have contacted Child Services and am expecting a call Monday morning until then the infant is staying with me."

Mac paused and Don jumped right, "Mac I can go and find out more information on Wang Ji so you will be better prepared to talk Child Services rep."

Mac nodded solemnly and remembered the about the note and then handed the note to Don. Mac then added, "Now there is someone I would like you to meet."

Mac gently unbuckled the carrier and carefully lifted the precious and alert infant out of her seat. After cradling Ashlynn making sure was comfortable and briefly cooing at her (leaving the crew a little bewildered because they knew Mac's usually stoic) Mac walked closer to the crew and spoke, "Everyone I would you like to meet Ashlynn Charisma Taylor."

Not surprisingly Lindsay and Angell were the first of the crowd to want to see the baby.

Lindsay couldn't help but gush, "Awe she is such cutie."

Angell who agreed whole heartedly while gently brushing Ashlynn's downy cheek, "I know look at her she so precious, why yes you are."

The other crowded around Mac and all were cooing at the infant with everyone congratulating him.

"Look at all the hair!" exclaimed Danny when he saw her tufts of her hair sticking out of her little hat.

Although Ashlynn was only a few days old she was enjoying all the attention they all were bestowing on her and Mac heard her gurgle.

Mac cleared his voice, "Before I end this impromptu meeting I have an announcement to make."

Everyone looked Mac waiting for him to continue

Making eye contact with three people he had chosen to be Ashlynn's godparents, he spoke, "I had been deliberating this matter and I have come to a decision and it was not easy. Flack I would like you, Lindsay, and Danny to be alongside Stella in being Ashlynn's godparents."

To say that Flack, Lindsay and Danny were flabbergasted was an understatement. Instantly coming out of his shock, Danny said with a bright smile on his face, "Mac, I am honored you asked Lindsay, Flack and I to be godparents with Stella and yes we accept."

Mac smiled and asked, "I think I know the answer but would you like to hold your goddaughter Danny?"

Danny who now was unable to mask his excitement, "Of course I would!"

Mac then caringly placed Ashlynn into Danny's waiting arms. While most of the crew was now crowded around Danny Mac made a swift decision and approached one other Detective.

Mac placed a hand on Angell's shoulder causing her to turn around, "Detective Angell, I was wondering if you would like to be as honorary godmother."

Angell was touched; she was happy for Flack when he was asked to be the godfather and now for to get the honor of honorary godmother was beyond moved. She also had an idea of why she asked to be honorary godmother but decided not to say anything…yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Teaser-Hmm, having Angell as honorary godmother? Could I be hinting at _something_?**

**A/N 3: Thanks for reading the third chapter. As always reviews are appreciated! Next chapter may take longer as I have a quiz I need to study for.**


	4. The Next Step and Revealing True Feeling

**Title: Life Changing Gift**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. **

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait I hope what happens first half of the good stuff in this chapter will make it worth the wait.**

**Genre: Romance/ Family**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 4: The Next Step/Revealing True Feelings**

**Mentions of/Spoilers for:** **Right Next Door (4.16), Like Water For Murder (4.17), Admissions (4.18), Personal Foul (4.19), Taxi (4.20), Hostage (4.21), and Veritas (5.01)**

* * *

><p>As the came to an end ended, he let them know he was either be in late on Monday or not come in at all because he was not sure of how long the meeting would be and put Stella in charge for the day.<p>

Mac spent a few more hours at the office filling simple paperwork to have Ashlynn cared for in the new day care center on the 39th floor while he was at work because right now he wanted to spend whatever time he could spend with her.

As Mac was finishing up the paper work Don had gotten back to him the same day. Don had checked around and found out Wang Ji was born and raised in Taiwan the son of a shipping tycoon and his opera star wife. He was the sole heir to his father's shipping business but was disinherited when he married his father's feuding rival's daughter. Soon thereafter they were brought over to the U.S. to seek a new life by a friend who was also a respected business man to start a new life. Things were okay at the start and then his wife became pregnant and they did everything they could to earn a living. Just when things were getting better when tragedy struck they had lost their friend in drunk driving accident where both the victim and driver died and then Wang Ji lost his wife to child labor. Mac sighed after learning about the victim's life history; sometimes life can be unrelentingly cruel.

Once he had finished the paperwork he headed home and made a quick call to his friend Kellan Wilson (whom he known when he was back in Chicago, now practicing Family Law in New York) to have him handle the legality of the adoption. The next two days passed by uneventfully and he and Stella spent time with Ashlynn for all the time she was awake.

Promptly on Monday morning Mac's phone rang.

Mac answered in usual tone of voice, "Taylor."

"Detective Taylor this is Debra Gea calling I have been assigned to your case."

"Oh yes Ms. Gea thank you for calling."

"Please call me Debra."

Somehow Mac felt at ease and he told the representative the name he picked for the baby, what had happened and Wang Ji's history Don had told him. They also discussed how she would handle all the paperwork and she will do a home study and observe him and Ashlynn for the day and interviewing people Mac feel would give the best recommendation and Mac mentioned names of the his crew.

After giving Kellan's contact number Mac said, "Okay, thank you Debra. I appreciate your help."

"Not a problem, I will see you on Saturday at 10am."

"Okay see you then."

Once the phone call was completed Mac got himself and Ashlynn ready for a visit to the lab. Once he got there he stopped by the daycare center and turned in the paperwork. At first Mac was having a little trouble leaving his daughter behind but after being assured Ashlynn will be in good hands and he will be contacted should anything happen. Before he left he decided to take a pic of Ashlynn with his cell phone and saved it as wallpaper.

The home study went well and Debra had interviewed the whole team just to be sure the judge had enough information and the paper work on Kellan's side was been taken care of.

-x-

Mostly Mac had been able to get Ashlynn to sleep after changing and feeding her but one night at 2am he wasn't able to and she was screaming on the top of her lungs, he tried rewrapping her up warmly, rocking back and forth, giving her a pacifier, her stuffed dog but nothing helped. Then he remembered the one time Stella was over and she sang a Greek lullaby to her.

Mac while still holding the wailing infant he reached for his phone and pressed the speed dial 2. When he heard Stella pick he could tell she was groggy, "Mac what is going on, do we have a call out?"

Mac answered, "Not really."

Stella was starting to get irritated when she heard screaming in the background and her annoyance melted away.

Mac was about to explain when Stella said, "Mac sorry I didn't realize till I heard Ashlynn screaming, put your phone on speakerphone, have her close and I will sing her the lullaby I sang to her last time. Mac did just that and as soon he had the phone near Ashlynn and she heard Stella's voice he heard Ashlynn's cries became whimpers and eventually she was completely quiet and a few more minutes had passed her eyes were closed and she was fast asleep.

Once Mac was sure Ashlynn was asleep he switched the phone back to regular talk mode and put it to his ear and quietly said, "Thank you so much Stell."

Stella smiled and answered, "No problem Mac, give her a kiss for me okay?"

"Okay, good night Stell, I will see you in a few hours?"

"Sure I will see you then."

Mac ended the call and saw Ashlynn was snuggled comfortably into his arm. He bent down and kissed her downy cheek twice, once for him and once for Stella. He stood up and walked over to bassinet and gently placed her in and tucked her in and then himself went back to sleep to get a few more hours of sleep. After that everything went well for the next month and according to her pediatrician Dr. Lyle Ashlynn was developing and hitting each important milestone on schedule.

However, bad news follow good news when one night Stella lost her place due to arson which uncovered the kidnapping cases of Bailey O'Dell and Austin Tanner who had been renamed Jason Dillard by Bonnie Dillard. Once they had had Bonnie arrested and Bailey and Austin reunited with their real families Mac went straight to a particular destination, the daycare center to see his daughter.

When Mac was in the daycare and has her in his arms he holds her close and saw her smiling at him because she knew it was her who was holding her. When he saw her first smile he was happy and cooed at her and noticed Stella walking up behind; when he felt her hand on his shoulder he turned around and Stella noticed he was now in a better mood as compared to a half an hour ago.

Again, the good mood didn't last as major serial killer case followed the arson case where a New York cabbie was killing their passengers and carbon monoxide and then dumping their bodies and how Mac almost Reed when he was kidnapped and had his throat slit.

Mac had been finishing up the paper work for the Cabbie Killer and was starting the paper work for the botched bank robbery when his phone rang. Mac reached for his phone and saw who it was and answered it, "Taylor."

Kellan spoke up, "Mac, it is me Kellan."

Mac could hear hesitation on the other side and asked, "Kellan, what is up?"

Kellan sighed and continued, "About the adoption there is a roadblock."

Mac felt a pit in his stomach as he said, "What?"

Kellan continued, "Remember the liberal judge who had your case, Judge Smythe."

Mac replied, "Yeah."

Kellan added, "Well he died of a sudden heart attack this morning. Your case is now handled by Judge Douglass Hardland."

Mac was silent as he rubbed his forehead. He knew Judge Hardland from one of his child custody cases and he was one of the more old-fashioned judges currently working the NY court system.

Kellan said something that got him out of his trance, "Mac you still there?"

Mac shook his head, "Yeah, I am."

Kellan added, "Well good news is he says he will sign off but Ashlynn's birth certificate lists you as father and no one as the mother and he won't okay it on it unless you're married."

Mac knew that was coming when Kellan announced it was Judge Hardland who now had Ashlynn's case. He told Kellan, "Don't worry I will take care of it and get a new birth certificate to you."

Kellan nodded and said, "Okay I will see you soon."

Subsequent to ending the call Mac pinched the bridge of his nose, with all that is happening this happens and he knew there was only one solution to the problem, ask Stella to marry him. It might seem sudden but at the same time it felt right; they had known each other for over a decade and ever since Stella and had moved in with them, the Cabbie Killer case and had arrested Joe in the botched robbery case his feelings for her had grown and he hoped what he was about to do next would not ruin his friendship with Stella.

He knew Stella was at the precinct interrogating a suspect and wouldn't be back for a while he went to a jewelry store owned by a friend of his who was also a former Marine to buy the engagement ring and the wedding bands. Once he had the rings in hand, he went and got a money order for ceremony before heading back to the crime lab.

When he got there he saw Stella was in office working on paperwork. Mac took a deep breath and knew once he asked there was no turning back. After knocking on her office door and saw Stella looked up, Mac motioned, "Stella can I have a word with you in my office?"

Stella wondered what was going on when she followed him to his office. Once they got there Mac locked the door and closed the blinds making Stella really wonder out loud, "Mac what is going on?"

Sitting down next to her he looked her in the eye, Mac began what he needed to say, "Stella um remember the judge assigned Ashlynn's adoption case?"

Stella nodded and answered, "Yeah I do Judge Smythe."

Mac continued on, "Well Kellan informed me he died of a heart attack this morning."

Stella gasped, "Oh no that's terrible. What are you going to do now?"

"Well the judge who has my case, Judge Douglass Hardland he will expedite the case and when he saw there no mother listed on Ashlynn's birth certificate he issued a decree that I take care of it or he wouldn't sign off."

As soon as Stella had registered what Mac had said she gasped again, _is he about do what I think he is going to do?"_

Mac cleared his throat, took her hands in his and slid down on one knee, "Stella I knew from the day I interviewed for the position as my second in command we would be destined to be together. You were there for me when Claire died, you saved me from spiraling out of control...we are made for each other. Miss Stella Bonasera, will you marry me?"

Stella was completely caught off guard; she was beyond speechless. For some time she had been dreaming of find her Mr. Right but with what happened with Frankie and Drew she had all but given up hope. She had however, been having feeling for Mac for a long time but decided for the sake of their friendship she not to act on it. Now all of her dreams of settling down and starting a family were coming true and she would be able to be mother to now seven month old Ashlynn.

Stella how had been so out of it remembered Mac was waiting for her answer, _yeah Stella you might want to give Mac your answer like now._

Stella cleared her throat and said, "Mac I have loved you for so long and I love Ashlynn as my own, yes I will marry you."

When Mac heard Stella's answer he grinned he got out a ring box, removed the ring from the cushions and slid it on to Stella's hand and gave her a hug and a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading the fourth chapter. As always reviews are appreciated! Coming up the last chapter!  
><strong>


	5. A Few Years Down the Line

**Title: Life Changing Gift**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. **

**Author's Note: This chapter picks up seven years later. Okay so I have given some thought about it and have decided one thing, read on to see what it is. Sorry for taking so long to update, real life took over my time and I had a lot of details to iron out. Hope it is not too confusing, let me know via PM if it is.**

**Genre: Romance/ Family**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 5: A Few Years Down the Line**

**Mentions of/Spoilers for:** **My Name is Mac Taylor (5.8),** **The Greater Good (5.23) and Grounds For Deception (5.24)**

* * *

><p>-September, 2014-<p>

Stella Taylor had just finished making breakfast and then called out, "Ashlynn sweetie, breakfast is ready, are you ready for school?"

A short time later Stella heard, "I right here mom, I am ready and I helped get Anna and Donnie ready as well."

Seeing her oldest holding Anna's and Donnie's hand brought a smile to her face; she was glad Ashlynn was helpful around the house and had been since she was three years old.

As watching Ashlynn, Anna, and Donnie began to eat their breakfast she began to reminisce all that has happened.

It had been six years since Stella and Mac got married (Stella decided to keep her maiden name to prevent confusion) and it was a beautiful ceremony that took place outside by the fountain. They had Reed, Millie, Don, Jess, Danny, and Lindsay to witness the ceremony. The moment Mac saw Stella in a long one shoulder Grecian style gown and had her hair styled up, he felt like he couldn't breathe. After they exchanged their own vows and exchanged a loving kiss they were promptly issued the license allowing Mac got it to his lawyer and within two weeks Judge Hardland signed off on the adoption making it official. Stella and Mac celebrated with the rest of the team and Millie and Reed where Ashlynn was the main guest of honor.

Things were going really well and two years later Stella gave birth to twins, Alanna Chloe and Donovan McKenna Taylor. Stella decided she wanted to be able spend more time with Ashlynn so she stepped down at the crime lab and Danny was promoted assistant supervisor because everyone including Mac and Stella knew he had come a long way since starting at the lab). Stella had since accepted a teaching position at John Jay College of Criminal Justice teaching an undergraduate criminology course and a graduate forensic science course.

Stella remembered when Millie was first met her first granddaughter.

_-July, 2008- _

_Up until Mac had proposed to Stella he only had told his mother a few things about Ashlynn and sent her a few pictures, and now he knew she would want to meet and hold her granddaughter; he was right the moment his mother got the first flight out and had exchanged pleasantries with Stella she said, "Okay, okay I want to see my granddaughter."_

_Mac smiled; once they had moved to where the arrival/departure screens, Mac put down the unbuckled the restraint on the stroller and picked her up and said, "Mom, meet Ashlynn Charisma Taylor."_

_Once he put Ashlynn put in Millie's arm and she was cooing away, "Why hello sweetie, aren't you just so precious, yes you are."_

_Stella and Mac smiled smile whilst watching Millie fuss over her granddaughter; they could tell Ashlynn was soaking up the attention by squealing happily and grabbing for Millie's nose._

With the good memories there were two bad times; one of them was shortly before Ashlynn's first birthday David Oka was hunting down anyone and everyone name Mac Taylor and it didn't matter if they were male or female because this included the no-nonsense head crime lab Mac Taylor was also a target. He had wanted to get revenge on the one who was responsible for his fiancée, Melinda Kitano's death. Fortunately the team managed to get the right Mac Taylor or Mackinely Taylor arrested for the crime but it didn't end without Stella witnessing what David did to himself. The other time was when Stella took off for Greece after disobeying Mac's order and Mac had taken off after her. As much as it would be a good experience for Mac to bring Ashlynn and show her to Stella's culture with him he thought it would be better for their eighteen month old stay with Don and Jess.

Stella shook her head and focused on the positive memories; like when Danny and Lindsay's daughter Lucy was born, she and Mac took her to visit Lindsay the next day and when Ashlynn saw her new cousin she was immediately loving and adoring.

Two other memories that both Stella cherished, when began walking and talking. The first event happened while they were at work.

_-August 11, 2008-_

_Stella and Mac had gotten back from a horrible crime scene was feeling downtrodden. Stella was processing evidence when her phone rang._

"_Bonasera."_

"_Detective this is Lina from the day center."_

_Stella went into full alert mode and asked, "Is anything wrong?"  
><em>

"_Um you can say that but it is not bad. I promise you and Detective Taylor need to be here."_

"_Okay we will be right up."_

_Wondering what it was be about, Stella took off her lab coat and had Lindsay help with the processing went in search of Mac and found him in his office looking for information on the victim. Knocking on his door she said, "Mac we need to go the daycare, Lina called and said it was urgent we go see Ashlynn."_

_The moment he heard their daughter's name Mac stopped what he was doing and followed Stella. During the elevator ride Stella figured out what was urgent; Ashlynn had been babbling a lot since she was seven months old and was on the verge of talking. When they reached the daycare center on the 39__th__ floor, and right then they made eye contact with Lina and she nodded, turned Ashlynn around and whispered, "Ashlynn look whose here."_

_Ashlynn looked up and when she saw her two favorite people she broke out her adorable grin and said out loud, "Dada, mama."_

_As soon as Stella and Mac heard Ashlynn first two words they rushed towards and Mac scooped her up first and both he and Stella hugged her tightly; hearing Ashlynn say 'dada' then 'mama' made their day all the better. While the hug fest continued Ashlynn continued to say the words, 'dada' and 'mama' again and again._

The other memory happened right before Christmas

_-December 2008-_

_It was Ashlynn's second Christmas and the first spent in Chicago. Stella and Mac were helping Millie with decorating the tree while keeping an eye on their thirteen month old. When they heard 'gwrandma' 'mama' 'dada' and all three turned around in time to see Ashlynn pull herself up and with hand on the wooden coffee table. Knowing that she had an audience she began to take a few wobbly steps before falling her bottom; instead of crying she smiled her toothy grin and clapped her hands._

They stopped what they were doing and went over to Ashlynn showering her with kisses all over face and a raspberry on her tummy, causing her to shriek with joy.

Stella continued to smile when she saw Ashlynn had finished and was helping her siblings. She almost didn't hear Mac walk in and give her a hug from behind.

With Ashlynn in their lives, it helped changed their lives forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Thanks for reading the final chapter. As always reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
